1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer such as a thermal printer, etc., and particularly to a paper feed apparatus in which a paper feed roller is rotated by a predetermined angle in synchronism with the reciprocal movement of a printing head.
2. Description of Prior Art
In many conventional printers, the operation of movement of a printing head and the operation of paper feeding are respectively performed by separately provided power sources. Accordingly, the printer is large in its entire volume.
It has been proposed in such printers to drive the paper feed roller by the drive source for driving the printing head. In the conventional printer of this kind, however, there is a disadvantage that the movement of the printing head and the rotation of the paper feed roller are interlocked by a predetermined power transmission mechanism which is uniform so that the pitch of paper feeding cannot be desiredly set, cannot be finely adjusted and varies between printers.